The application relates to an optimized headrest for the seat of an automotive vehicle e.g., for a front seat thereof. In a known manner, the headrest comprises padding to comfortably support an occupant's head. A supporting member, which is located substantially behind the padding and is padded thereby, provides mechanical stability to the headrest. Finally, the headrest has at least one bar that is in most cases slidably disposed in an associated backrest. In most cases, two bars are provided for. Headrests are known in which the inclination of the supporting member relative to the bars can be adjusted.
In the event the automotive vehicle is involved in an accident, it is important that the occupant's head be supported by the headrest. This is particularly important as far as rear impacts are concerned. Usually, the head of an occupant will not continuously rest on the padding; in most cases, the occupant will rather hold his head at a certain distance from the padding of the headrest. This is disadvantageous in accident situations because, in an accident situation, the occupant's head will have to move a certain distance before coming to rest against the headrest. It is well known that precisely the backward movement of the head relative to the upper body is disadvantageous as it may cause damage to the cervical spine. This injury is known as “whiplash”. The art teaches various approaches to restrain backward movement of the head relative to the trunk in accident situations. Approaches have become known for example, in which the overall headrest is actively moved forward or in which the occupant's upper body is allowed to sink deeper into the padding of the backrest.
The invention also aims at possibly preventing, at least restraining, an occupant's head from moving backward in an accident situation. It is the object of the invention to develop a headrest which, in the event of a crash, provides support in closer proximity to the occupant's head than in the normal operating condition of the automotive vehicle, using the simplest possible means.
The solution to this object is achieved by the headrest having the features of claim 1.